


Daddies Need Their Alone Time Too

by Weirdodobird_Raven18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, I don't own Addiel, It's 12 and I'm tired, Lotor's a little shit, More Tags to add maybe, Voltron Gods and Goddesses AU, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdodobird_Raven18/pseuds/Weirdodobird_Raven18
Summary: Addiel just doesn't understand, why his parents don't let him watch them do their thing.It's not like it'll traumatize him, right?I do not own Addiel.He belongs to @sharpkatsudon on tumblr. Please check out their blog and their amazing art!





	Daddies Need Their Alone Time Too

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Addiel.  
> He belongs to @sharpkatsudon on tumblr. Please check out their blog and their amazing art!

The sun was setting, the pink sky has a bit of a purple hue to it. There was a slight twinkle, as the sky began to darken. So he better hurry...

Sure, he's bound to get punished. But this is his only chance, to see his parents do their thing. They never let him watch, never. Addiel never understood what the big deal was, it's not like it's gonna blind him or anything, they're not gods of the sun, that's his uncle Hunk's job. It's odd how they allow him to go with his uncle Shiro, the god of honor, warriors, and bravery, to watch mortals hurt and potentially kill each other. But never allow him to see his dad turn dusk into night, or his papa pull the moon up high. It just kills him!  
He's seen Aunt Pidge, the goddess of the stars and knowledge, whisper little bits of information to the mortals. He's travelled beyond earth with his Aunt Allura, the goddess of love and space. Hell, Lotor, the god of death—and 'daddy issues' according to papa, showed him around the realm of the dead. But no, seeing the moon being raised is much more dangerous than any of those!

Addiel transformed himself into an eagle, and flew as high as his wings could take him. After transforming back to his usual form, he hid behind a few clouds. Watching from the east, as the Yellow Lion with his Uncle Hunk riding her, pulled the sun to the other side of the equator. From the stories he's been told, because of the Yellow Lion's strength, the Alfor the Creator of the Universe, gave it and its rider the job to pull the sun. Lance, his papa, was the God of the moon and waters and the rider of the Blue Lion. Since the Blue Lion was a wee bit smaller, in comparison with the Yellow Lion, she and her rider were tasked with pulling the moon. While his dad, Keith, was the God of Night, War, and the creatures of the Shadows. He was their king, and heed his every beck and call. Those creatures change forms, they're the things humans see at night. The things they call vampires, werewolves, moth man and whatever else there is. Addiel felt goosebumps all over his body, as the temperature seemingly dropped. The sun has set, night is nearing. His heart was pounding, he was so excited. He made sure to be unseen, his eyes darting around, looking for any sign of his father. He heard an almost battle cry, a very familiar battle cry, though it wasn't one that could be made by a human. Suddenly, he felt a strong force push him, along with a few clouds, back. A cold wind followed the force, as well as a darkened sky. It was his dad. Addiel wanted follow, but he still needed to see his papa.

Unlike the others, his papa gets to 'slack off' as said by Aunt Pidge. Since there's a time of month, when the moon isn't visible. Addiel went out of his hiding space, looking as his the Red lion headed West. He quickly went back to hiding, after hearing a loud roar from a far. His eyes widened, as he watched the Blue Lion and his papa passed him by. His usual Brown hair was White, and he had his circlet on. He rarely sees his papa with his circlet on, only when he catches him before he leaves for work. "Keith! Don't forget to stop by the end!" His papa called out, as a bright silver light followed him. Addiel closed his eyes, and shrunk into his hiding spot. Although the moon isn't as bright as the sun, it's still bright enough to hurt the eyes. Opening one eye, he saw how far his fathers were, and quickly sped pass to watch them by the border between night and day. Being the god of winds and animals had its perks.

He watched as his papa got off of Blue, petting her nose and feeding her a bit of food before heading towards his dad's direction.  
Keith had already gotten off of Red, and was simply sharpening his knife while he had his back pressed against one of the lion's legs. "Hey, samurai..." Lance purred, giving Red a quick pat before sitting beside Keith. The latter whirled a brow, before placing two fingers under his husband's chin, and pressing a chaste kiss on them. When they pulled away, Lance poured cutely. "That's all?" Keith shook his head dismissively, before returning to sharpening his blade. Lance frowned, before standing up. A hand shot up, fingers wrapping themselves around his wrist. "Where are you going?" Keith asked, putting his blade back in its place. Lance pulled his hand away from Keith, and simply walked away without giving a proper answer. "Lance, look. I know I haven't been paying that much attention to you, but come on let me make it up to you." Keith pleaded, racing after his precious. Red growled disappointedly, shaking her head at her rider. _He already made the first move, yet you ignore him_  Keith threw a glare at her, letting Lance walk back to Blue. "I gave him a kiss!" He whisper-yelled, his brows furrowed in annoyance. Red was about to say something, when they both heard a comforting purr come from Blue. _Don't be sad, my cub. You know your temperamental husband isn't just a bit stressed..._ Lance didn't answer, only sitting on her back quietly. Blue turned her gaze towards Keith, before growling.   _Look what you did to him!_ Keith sighed, before fixing himself up.

He knows he isn't romantic, hell, their romance wasn't even that tooth achingly sweet. But he knows that sometimes, Lance can feel insecure. It's humorous how the mortals look up to them, seeing them as omnipotent beings who feel no other emotion beyond Love and Joy. But that's not true. Pidge can be confused, Allura can be heartbroken, Shiro can feel incomplete, Hunk can feel the pressure, Keith could feel empty, Coran can feel ignored, and Lance could feel numb. But when Lance feels the way he does, Keith tries all that he can to make that infectious smile appear on his face. Even before they were together and have Addiel, Lance has always been a goofball. Making everyone laugh and feel better, despite everything happening. Especially with the amount of problems the universe they swore to protect, are beginning to have, especially earth. "Hey... Lance, come on..." Keith sighed, he doesn't understand why he just can't tell him how he feels. "I know I've been neglecting you, but you know why... Duty before anything else, remember?" Lance didn't answer, he just sat there staring blankly at Blue's fur. Keith turned to Blue, silently asking for permission. The lion nodded, as Keith climbed on. Addiel watched the events unfold in silence, it feels like he's watching an unfamiliar couple interact with each other. They're never like this at home, they'd either be teasing, arguing about something stupid, or acting lovey dovey. Keith just sat there, not saying anything. He placed a hand on Lance's cheek, gently turning his head to meet his gaze. And they just sat there and stared at each other, as if having an understanding without speaking. The most intimate act between two people. Doing little to almost nothing without speaking, and only allowing the beat of their hearts speak for them. This kind of interaction was so alien to Addiel, that it made him feel voyeuristic and uncomfortable, as if he wasn't supposed see this type of thing. Allura said, that the only people who are able to have this type of interaction, are those whose romantic or platonic love for each other are pure enough to let their hearts speak for themselves. Lance bowed his head, before Keith embraced the latter. They've seemed to have made up, and Addiel never felt so relieved to see his parents acting so tooth achingly sweet and making out. Suddenly, he felt something blow on the nape of his neck. He gulped, before slowly turning around to meet eye to eye with Red. "Hi?" He whispered to the feline, as she lifted him up from his hiding place and walked over to Blue and the couple. "Addiel! What are you doing here?!" Lance exclaimed, pulling away from Keith. Red dropped the young God, who managed to catch himself. His fathers got off of Blue, and made their way towards him.

"I just don't get why you two are so keen on making sure that I don't get to see this!" Addiel gestured towards the sky and moon, while Keith face palmed himself. "Lance... You explain..." The two lions gave amused sounds, as the young boy furrowed his brow in confusion. Lance flushed, he couldn't possibly bring himself to say it to his own baby. Suddenly, Lotor appears beside them. He places his hands on Addiel's shoulders, before turning the child to his direction. "Addiel, my sweet godchild." The god of death ran his fingers through the boy's brown locks, before pressing a kiss on his forehead. "Lotor..." The two gods warned, but it fell on deaf ears. "Uncle Lotor, why don't Papa and Daddy bring me with them to work? I mean, they're the only ones here besides you and me, since Uncle Hunk is on the other side of the world." A devilish grin formed itself on the god's lips, before shooting the child's fathers a look of mischief. Lance and Keith's eyes widened, as they realized what he was about to do. "Addiel, remember the birds and the bees?" The poor godboy stayed quiet for a while, letting the information sink in. What did the birds and the bees have to do with his parents preventing him from letting him go with them to work? Then he realized everything. His parents flushed faces, the long hours they have together alone. The sympathetic smiles he receives from his aunts and uncles, whenever his parents tell him not to stay while they leave. The birds and the bees...  
His eyes widened, as uncle Lotor's smile did. He turned towards his parents, who were looking away from him. "They..." Lotor hummed, while the lions were straight up laughing. He turned towards the big cats, finally understanding. "If dad and papa have sex while here, where do you guys go?"

From behind him, he could hear his uncle Lotor scream while his parents yelled after him. He turned to look, only to see the gods of night and the moon chase after the god of death. "I'm gonna chop your hair off, you stupid purple Lucius Malfoy!" Screamed Lance, as he chased after the poor God with a sword. "I'm a gonna scalp you, you eggplant!" This time it was Keith, who also had his sword. Poor Lotor tried to run away, pleading for Allura to come and save him. The soft growl from the lions caught Addiel's attention, as he turned back to face them. _Well, Kitten. We usually stay far away, like you should've done._ Red scolded, shaking her head. Let the poor kitten be, Red.  _Let the poor Kitten be, Red. He must've been traumatized by earlier's revelation_. The two lions began to argue, on whether or not it was good for the 'kitten' to find out about this from a young age. Addiel simply shrugged, and turned his back on the lions in favour of watching his parents try and kill the god of death.

Who knew that a curious kid could get someone scalped?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Addiel.  
> He belongs to @sharpkatsudon on tumblr. Please check out their blog and their amazing art!


End file.
